Falling for the Mudblood Star
by tomboywitch
Summary: Hermione is a tomboy and has amazing singing and dancing talent.What happens when Draco sees her dance and falls for her? sry i stink at summeries. Just read! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 welcome back!

I don't own any characters. But I do own the plot so ha! -tomboywitch

Chapter 1

"Hermione, get up!" I jerked awake at the sound of my mother's voice. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 9:30 A.M.

"Yes! Hogwarts today!" I cried jumping up out of bed and tripping on the covers. THUD.

"Hon, you okay?" My mother appeared at the door. I nodded while rubbing her cheek. Mrs. Granger left while shaking her head.

I jumped up and and made my bed. Then walked over to my closet and pulled on a t-shirt and baggy jeans. My bushy brown hair wasn't as bushy as it use to be and reached halfway down my back. I looked in the mirror and laughed while looking at myself.

"I guess growing up with guys as your two best friends has an effect on you," I chuckled, throwing my school bag over my shoulder. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where I tyed my tennis shoes on. I looked up at my mother and saw her shaking her head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wish you would dress more like a girl," she sighed. I rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Just stop!" I whined sitting down and eating my eggs. My mother opened her mouth but right then my dad walked in. Thank you dad!

"Come on everyone," he said walking outside to the car. I quickly washed my plate and ran out to the car, holding Crookshanks. My trunk was in the back of the car and Crookshanks traveling cage was sitting next to me in the car. I looked at the picture on the cage that I had taped there a year ago.

My best friends Harry and Ron were standing next to me smiling. We were all were dressed in t-shirts and jeans and the only way to tell that I was a girl was the hair falling down over my shoulder. I played with my wand in my hand and looked at my Head Girl badge. I wrote a letter to Harry and Ron to see if one of them was Head Boy but they said no. I'm worried about who it is. Half an hour later we pulled up to Kings Cross Station and I was standing in front of the platform 9 3/4. A boy who didn't look like someone from school was standing in front on the barrier. I gave my parents a hug and kiss and waited for the boy to move.

Five minutes to eleven the boy moved and I shot through the barrier.

"Hermione!" came a voice from a window. I saw flaming red hair.

"Ron!" I called waving and dragging my trunk toward him.

"Hermione, is that you?" came a voice behind me. I turned and was swept into a big bear hug by a boy with emerald eyes and messy black hair.

"Harry!" I said hugging him back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said putting me down. "come on, Rons saving our compartment." He picked up my trunk with ease and carried it onto the train. I followed him to our usual compartment and hugged Ron.

"So the muggle-lover is finally going out with the Mudblood," a voice sneered. I turned to face Draco Malfoy and just about fell over.

'Oh my gosh! He's hot!' i thought. 'oh what am i thinking! Bad Hermione, Bad!' i metally slapped myself. Then i saw the head boy badge on his shirt.

"You're headboy!" i cried watching Malfoy smirk.

"Yes Granger," he said turning to leave the compartment. "I'll see you in the Head's Compartment." Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

"I can't believe this!" I said nodding my head on the window.

"cheer up," harry said while the train started moving.

"I have to get to the head compartment!" i cried jumping up and leaving Ron and Harry.

I ran down the rows of compartments until I reached the Head's. I ran in and the first thing I noticed was striking blonde hair on the far end of the compartment. Professor Mcgonagall raised her eyebrow when i sat down, panting but didn't say anything.

"Now as i was saying," she said to the Prefects, "you need to show the first years to the common room after the feast. You're dissmissed." I started to get up but Mcgonagall stopped her.

"Head boy and girl need to stay here," she said. I glaced at Draco who was smirking.

'He's cute when he smirks,' i thought. 'Oh no! not again! stop thinking that!'

"You two will be sharing a dorm room," Professor Mcgonagall said, "you will each have your own room but you will share a common room and bathroom." Draco was giving her a look of pure terror.

DRACO

'great,' I thought, 'i have to share a bathroom with tomboy and Mudblood Granger!' I looked over at her and she was pouting. 'With her hair out of her face she's actually really cu... NO! I DID NOT JUST THINK OF GRANGER LIKE THAT!' i mentally kicked myself in the ass for thinking like that.

"The Head Room is on the fifth floor behind the portrait of a Pheonix," said Mcgonagall, "the password is RedCap." I nodded and looked at Granger. She had her arms crossed and didn't look like she was paying attention. I smirked. I'll make sure I rub it in when she doesn't know which portrait our rooms are behind and the password for it.

"You may go," Professor Mcgonagall said motioning for us to leave.

HERMIONE

"How dare she make me share a bathroom with... with HIM!" i yelled making Ron move a little to the left, farther away from me. I glared at him and he jumped back. It made me feel a little better to get angry at Ron but I know he didn't deserve it. A voice came from over head telling the students to get dressed in their school robes. I used a quick spell and magically changed clothes. My robes sitting next to me appeared on me and my jeans and t-shirt now sat next to me.

"you're going to have to teach us that sometime soon," harry laughed, "but for now you're going to have to leave." I stood and they shut the compartment door behind me. I leaned against the wall waiting for them to open the door back up but right then an annoying voice came to my ears.

"Drakie! Please just one kiss!" I turned to see Pansy Parkinson trying to kiss Malfoy. She had cornered him and he had a look of disust on his face while trying to push her off him. I felt sorry for him and decided to help.(It was my duty to help as head girl) I waved my arms in a crazy fashion and he looked at me.

'Help!' he mouthed with a pleading look. I nodded and started walking towards he and Pansy.

"Draco!" i said in a lovesick voice. Pansy's eyes widened and she turned around.

"Granger?" she asked shocked as i shoved past her and grabbed Malfoy's arm. I pretended to ignore her and winked at Draco 'I mean Malfoy! since when did i call him Draco?' He caught my drift and followed along, knowing it was the only way to get ride of Pansy. I clung to Draco's 'MALFOY'S! not Draco's' arm. Pansy looked back and forth between us with a look of confusion.

"You two?" she said trying not to believe it. Then she got an annoyed look on her face.

"If you two like each other, kiss!" she said in an truimphant voice, knowing full well Draco 'Malfoy! Malfoy!' would never kiss me.

'Crap!' I thought, 'she's smarter than she looks.' I cast a quick glance at Malfoy who was showing not emotion on his face. Then he glanced down at me and slightly nodded. I nodded back so Pansy wouldn't notice and turned to her, smiling sweetly.

"Alright then," I said.

'Well here goes my second kiss after Krum...'

I grabbed Draco's head and covered his lips with mine.

'wow this is actually nice,' i thought as he began deepening the kiss. 'Wait! now i'm snogging Malfoy, this is odd...' I broke away and saw what looked like saddness in Draco's eyes. I turned to Pansy but she wasn't there. I was about to walk back to Harry and Ron's compartment but Draco's arm linked around my waist pulling me back against him my back to his stomach.

"Thank you," he whispered his lips brushing my ear, making me shiver. He then walked off and into a far compartment. The train pulled to a stop and I opened the door to my compartment. I bumped into Ron and mumbled sorry. We all made our way to the carriges and were soon in the Great Hall.

DRACO

Crabbe, Goyle, and I got into a carriage(without Pansy thank merlin!)

"So where is Pansy?" Crabbe asked as we arrived in the Great Hall.

"I haven't seen her since..." I stopped myself before saying Hermione's 'I mean Granger!' name.

"You don't like her much do you?" Goyle asked sitting at our usual spots.

"You can have her," I sneered turning to watch the Sorting take place. After the first few students were sorted my eyes strayed to different house tables. My eyes rested on a brunette at the Gryffindor Table. Her hair reached down her back but I couldn't tell what her body looked like because of our school robes. Then the girl turned around and I looked right into her brown eyes. I nearly toppled out of my seat. It was Granger! She smiled at my uneasiness. How dare she! Me a Malfoy and she's laughing at me! I have to admit I did like her smile. It was really nice when we kissed each other... AHH NO! But it really was. And her body felt nice against mine...

Dumbledore stood and said the stupid rules. The same year after year yada yada yada... Then he dismissed us for our house common rooms.I smirked and decided to take my time going up to the Head's common room to leave Granger wondering the fifth floor corridors. Then I would show up and show her the correct way and she would kiss me again and... NO NOT AGAIN! I really need help with this talking to myself... I got up and left the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing and a kiss

Chapter 2

HERMIONE

"Oh shit," I said walking up the corridor looking for the portrait of... what was it again? A Redcap? No... ahh! Why didn't I listen? 'Because you were watching Malfoy,' said another voice in my head. I shook this voice out of my head and wondered up the corridor for another half hour. I screamed in frustration and shook my head.

"So for once mudblood Granger doesn't know something," came Malfoy's voice from behind me, making me shiver. Wait, why am I shivering? I watched as Draco walked over to the Pheonix protrait and said, "Redcap." I hit myself on the head, now remembering. The Pheonix squaked and swung the portrait open. But I forgot about how mad I was when I saw what was inside.

The main room was polished wood and had a whole wall dedicated to books. There was a smallkitchen and a door to a bathroom.Half the room was covered in carpet while the other half had wood. 'This is perfect for dancing!' I thought, looking at the wide space and thinking about my magical cd player. There were two sets of spiral stairwells, one was silver and the other was gold. I tried the gold one and sure enough it led me to a room decorated with Gryffindor colors. All of my stuff was already in the wardrobe and I quickly changed into some loose dancing pants and a red camisole. I grabbed my magical CD player and went back downstairs, first checking to see ifMalfoy was there. When I didn't see him I decided on a warm up song. When the tune started to play and began a slow ballet dance, slowly getting faster.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day _

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

I finished on a quick turn and stopped, breathing hard. Little bits of hair had fallen out of my ponytail as I held that final pose. My CD player began another slow song, but I was done with that. I went over and switched the CD. A faster beat picked up by the american singer, Will Smith. I laughed as 'Switch' began playing. Let's see how good my hiphop moves still are...

DRACO

I watched Granger as she walked up the gold stairwell. Then I turned to the silver one. I found a room a little bit smaller than the one at my home, decorated in Slytherin colors. I found all of my clothes already packed away. I smirked when I saw most of the drawers stuffed. I changed into my silk bedrobes and decided to get a cup of tea downstairs in that kitchen I saw. As I headed down the stairs I paused, hearing lovely music from below. I made it halfway down the stairs and stopped my mouth open. You could call me a fish out of water. It was the Tomboy Mudblood! She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and was wearing tight dancing clothes. She had a look of focus as she did complex dance moves that I noticed took alot of strength and flexiblity. She didn't notice me so I continued watching. She quickly turned the music to a much quicker beat and the box that the music was coming from started playing a song I had never heard of before. She immediatly began to move to the music in much quicker moves. I reconized the dancing as 'hip hop' I had seen some muggles at a mall dancing to this kind of music.

She didn't seem to notice me so I sat on the top stair, just beyond her view, to watch. She was very graceful and had good body control from what I could tell. I don't know much about dancing but I do know how to waltz. I had to a my parents stupid parties.

When the song finished she was breathing hard and she turned off the strange box and collected her things. She looked around as if checking if she left something and hurried up the stairs to her room.

I walked down to the bottom of she stairs and went to the kitchen. I stood for a moment with my hand halfway to the cup of tea. Of course at this time Herm-Granger walked in.

"You do realize that the glass will not fly into your hand," she laughed, getting a cup of hot chocolate that had been made by the house elves. I gave her a cold stare.

"And you do realize you're in the a kitchen without a wand and me with one?" I said in return. She raised her eyebrow and went back to her cup.

"You need to answer when those of higher rank talk to you," I said getting angry that she wouldn't talk to me. Wait! why am I getting angry about her not talking? Do I suddenly need her voice or something? Oh man, Draco, don'teven thinkthat! Ohshit! I'm talking to myself!

Hermi-GRANGER! gave me one last cold stare and walked slowly out of the room. Shehad finished her cup and left it on the counter.

"Granger!" I said running after her.

"If you're expecting me to say 'Oh master, what do you want?'you're out of luck,"Hermione said, a hint of anger finally showing in her voice. She started to turn butI grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

I quickly placed my lips on hers and heldher close. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed. It reminded me of being on the train but better.I tried tostart a snogging session but she pulled away. We kept eye contact for a second then she turned and ran.

What the heck? who runs from a Malfoy when he's trying to snogthem? I shook my head, not knowing why Ihadkissed her.

'Because you wanted another kiss fromthe person whos ignored your sexinessforever and you want her attention.'

I stop and said to no one in particular, "I do not want Hermio-Granger's attention." I noddedconfidently and strode upstairs, thinking that a good night's rest was what I needed.

Hey guys! Sorry it'staken me so long update! Please don't hurt me!Our computer stopped working. (and no, it wasn't my fault!)

thanks for reading my story,I'll update soon!

-Tomboywitch


	3. Chapter 3 The Accursed Mascara

Hey guys. I know you like my story better than my sister's. Her's is called the Power of Four and it's on this account. she's too lazy to make her own. I hate to admit but it is really good. Go read it! Sorry I take forever to update! FORGIVE ME! Okay you didn't come here to listen to my rambling (well actually read my rambling but anyway) Onto the Story!

Chapter 3

HERMIONE

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could sprint. 'what the hell just happened?' I thought wildly. 'oh I can't believe that happened! and with draco!' I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at myself.

Still the same tomboy girl and scrawny bookworm that I've always been. "What does he see in me?" I murmured, touching my lips.

"Having him continually try to kiss me will make people start thinking I'm a slut!" I complained to myself. "They'll think I only go after the really hot, sexy ones!" Oh no I did not just think that about Dra... Malfoy!

"I have to make him stop liking me," I said as I started to brush my hair back into a ponytail.

"And I know just the way to do it." Smiling mischeviously, I skipped off to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Ginny.

DRACO

'I can't believe I just did that,' I thought, flopping down on the bed. 'Maybe I did it just to get it out of my system. Yea... thats what it was...'

Glancing around the green and silver room, I frowned. Hermi... Granger moved her body well. It's not that I wanted to know how to dance, I just wanted to watch Hermion.. 'GRANGER!' dance.

Laying back on the pillows I sighed. 'I'm going to have to try and catch her in the middle of dance practice sometime and confess that I like her I guess...' I shot up into a sitting position.

"Did I just admit that I like Hermione?"

All my mind could say was, 'took you long enough idiot.'

HERMIONE

"Ginny!" I squealed running into the common room and stumbling over a group of first years on their way to bed. They scrambled in every direction as I came down like a ton of bricks.

I heard stiffled sniggers and looked up to see Harry and Ron sitting on one of the red couches.

"So nice of you to drop in to see us," Harry choked.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, "I came to see Ginny." Ginny grabbed my hand and led me up the stairwell.

"So what did you come to see me for?" she asked. I shuffled my feet and explained my Draco problem.

"I have a few things to say about your plan," Ginny said slowly. "One, it will never work and will backfire on you and Two, if you like him, why try to get him to not like you?"

"WHAT!" I cried. "I do not like..." I faded off.

"Oh my god, Ginny," I breathed. "I like Draco Malfoy." Ginny chuckled and turned away.

"Which is why you have to help me with my idea," I said. Ginny turned around and sighed.

"Very well sit on the bed," she said (haha that rhymes bed:said!) motioning to her fourposter bed. I sat obediently. Ginny went into the bathroom and came out with a bag.

"We'll choose your outfit first, then we'll do makeup," she said shrugging. She went to her trunk and began pulling out shirts, skirts, pants, and what looked like hundreds of shoes.

"Pick," Ginny ordered, crossing her arms. I, of course, picked the most covering shirt and pants. Ginny rolled her eyes and took them away from me.

"Pick again."

"What was wrong with that?" I asked confused.

"If you want your stupid idea to work, to need more revealing clothes," Ginny stated.

We spent the next ten minutes going through Ginny's small amount of clothes until Ginny threatened me into a short mini skirt and a halter top.

"Now for makeup," she said cheerfully. I grabbed a tube of something and brought out a firm brush with black stuff on it.

"What is this?" I asked examining the black stuff, keeping it a safe distance from my face.

"That's mascara you dimwit," Ginny said still searching through her makeup bag, "you put it on your eyes."

"How on earth do you do that..." I muttered and walked over to a mirror over a dresser. I stuck the thing in my eye.

"OWW! SHIT!" I yelled dropping the cursed makeup and grabbing my eye. "DAMN MAKEUP GO TO-"

"You're using it wrong," Ginny laughed picking up the mascara. "come on let's get you fixed up."

"No masawhatsit stuff okay?" I said. Ginny glared until I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Now let's get your makeup and hair done," Ginny giggled. I rolled my eyes but let her put on any makeup she wanted.

-30 min. later-

"Done!" Ginny announced holding a mirror in front of my face.

"What the-" I started but Ginny interrupted.

"You better go or he'll be asleep," she winked. "of course you could finish your plan while he's in bed and..."

"Absolutly not," I cried. I thanked Ginny for her help and ran down into the common room. Most everyone in the room didn't reconize me as I ran out the portrait hole. Stopping in front of the Pheonix picture I straighten my shirt and thought, 'I really hope this works.'

YES! I COMPLETED IT we are the champions plays in background DON'T WORRY I WILL CONTINUE! PLZ REVIEW!

-_Tomboywitch(Bailey) not emily my sister! she has the other story(the power of four)_


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss and Tell

Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm so happy! I've actually had time to write! woo hoo! plz review! READ MY SISTER'S STORY PLZ!

DRACO

I rolled around in bed for awhile thinking about hermione. I've decided to call her Hermione only in my head. Glancing at the clock it read 11:27 P.M.

'Classes start in two days so why sleep?' I thought, getting out from under the silk covers and heading into the kitchen. My school uniform shirt was unbuttoned three or four buttons down but just enough to where you could see my well-muscled chest.

'I'd better have a well toned body,' I argued to myself, 'or else I'm blowing up my exercise equipment. hmm... I do need to put those filibuster fireworks to good use.'

I walked out of my room and down the silver spiral staircase (A/N: haha silver spiral staircase. say that 5 times fast!) and into the main room, just as someone opened the portrait and walked in.

At first I thought, 'Wow this girl is really hot.' Then, 'Wait how the hell did she get in here?' The girl had straight brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Her mini skirt showed off her muscular legs and her tan skin and her shirt showed off... erm... certain features guys loved to look at.

She smiled a smile that told me she knew something I didn't. But there was something behind her smile. Was that a worried or frighten look?

"Hello Malfoy," she said seductively. I almost didn't recongnize the voice.

"Her- Granger?" I asked increduously. She smiled and walked over flipping her hair.

I must say seeing her like this really turned me on.

HERMIONE

"I look like skank-whore," I thought walking over toward Draco. I've decided to call him Draco only in my head.

I walked over and tried not to let my eyes linger on his chest which was half exposed. He noticed me looking and smirked.

"Did you get dressed just for me?'' he asked playfully.I could feel my face turn serious.

"I did this so you would leave me alone," I said quietly. He stared.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I glared.

"Look leave me alone," I said angerily, "You should choose someone else who will kiss you and snog you whenever you want." He stared for a moment, then sighed.

"Then why did you get all dressed up?"

"To show you what I will never be like," I whispered. His face lit up suddenly.

"You didn't dress up like this and I still fell for you," he said, stepping closer and looking into my eyes.

'I could get lost in those beautiful eyes,' I thought as he leaned closer.

"Did you just admit that you like me?" I murmered as his lips grazed mine. Then he kissed me and he lingered for a moment before I pulled away. I turned and crossed my arms.

"I know what your problem is." Draco whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"What is my problem?" I snapped, trying to forget the wonderful kiss. "Me not wanting to snog you?"

"You're afraid to like someone," he said simply.

"I am not!" I cried wheeling to face him, not realizing his face was inches from the back of my head. He yelled and fell over covering his nose. I couldn't help it. I snorted and started laughing at the sight of him sitting on the ground with a nose bleed.

"I'm(fits of laughter) sorry(more laughter) I didn't (snort) mean to," I choked tears running from my eyes. He stood and cast a spell causing the blood to stop and his face to clear up.

Walking purposely toward me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me against his body while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I didn't mean for this to happen but I guess I'm not too sad about it.

DRACO

I first just kissed her but soon the temtation was too strong. I began to ask for entrance to her mouth, hoping she wouldn't pull away. To my surprise she accepted. Lights flashed in my eyes as she tightened her arms around my neck.

After a few moments of the best snogging of my life, Hermione pulled away. She looked worried.

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered getting ready to flee.

"But you just admitted that you like me," I taunted grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run. She glared icily at me.

"Oh? and how is that?"

"You kissed me back," I said triumphantly. She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk at how stubborn she was with her emotions.

"And that means I like you?"

"Of course," I said shrugging.

"Well we'll see how much you like me in the next few days," Hermione said grinning almost evilly.

"You know what? the more you fight me the more I fall for you," I said slyly. She gave me an angrey look then shook her wrist free. She walked toward the golden staircase and started to climb.

When she reached halfway I said, "Good night my sunrise." She glared.

"Go away," she said, but I could tell it was in a joking manner. "I need to plan my evil plots and schemes."

I smiled and returned to my room hoping she was as in love with me as I was with her.

"We've got a long way to go to get her out of that non-emotional shell of hers," I smiled, laying back in bed.

'A_ very_ long way to go.'

Yay ch. 4 done! I hope you liked it! plz review and also read my sister's story. (the power of four) It's the other story on this account.

_-tomboywitch_


	5. Chapter 5 Songs on a Balcony

Chapter 5

HERMIONE

"I need to think," I said rubbing the makeup off my face. "I need to find some place quiet to think."

I changed into baggy jeans and a t shirt, which I felt alot more comforable in and grabbed an ipod my mom had gotten me for my birthday. I had placed a spell on it to make it work at Hogwarts and I felt very proud that it worked.

Going out on my balcony(A/N: sorry I didn't mention the balcony in my description of her room. Draco has one too.) I turned on the first song on my list. The slow tune started to play and I began to sing along.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home _

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

My voice slowly faded as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

My other love was singing. My dream was to sing and dance in front of an audience and so far I've only succeeded in singing by myself.

Wiping the tear away I stood and watched the wind play across the dark lake. Then, I heard a noise that sounded likemuffled wordsoff to my right. Squinting into the darkness until my eyes hurt I could find no source of the noise.

'Just an owl,' I thought walking back into my room.

DRACO

"That was beautiful," I whispered after Hermione had finished singing. I was out on my balcony when I heard a wonderful noise.

I cast a night-vision spell on my eyes and discovered Hermione holding a strange piece of plastic that looked like it was attached to her ears. She was singing a slow song with so much emotion in her voice that it moved me.

When she was done I took the spell off my eyes and turned just as my owl flew past my head, his wings brushing my face.

"Shit," I cried, covering my mouth at the same time. I dove into my room just as I heard her move across the balcony.

"You bloody owl!" I yelled after I had shut my door. "She was going to sing again and you had to make me yell!"

Ava tilted his head and hooted softly, dropping a message on my bed. I went over and snatched it up and realized that it was from the Ministry of Magic. I tore it opened and read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_I'm sorry to say but your mother has died. Since your father was put to death after Voldemort's death you are now the heir of the Malfoy Manor and all the things inside it. You also inherit the Malfoy Fortune and you may take the money whenever you feel the need to. I am terribly sorry for your loss. _

_Bendirt Gains, _

_Department of Heirs_

_Ministry of Magic_

I blinked and dropped the letter. I wasn't as surprised as I should have been. Mother had always been on the brink of insanity since Father died.

Shaking my head I slipped into bed and went to sleep, not realizing that I was replaying the song Hermione had sang through my head over and over.

HERMIONE

Walking back into my room I decided to start on plans to get Draco to stop liking me.

'Do I want him to stop liking me?'

Wait! I did not just think that. Of course I want him to stop liking me...

"I don't want to admit it," I whispered holding back tears. "I will not admit it! I refuse to!"

But the silence of my bedroom was to conforting as I got into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"I think I love Draco Malfoy."

'Yes, you do you idiot. Now the next step is to tell him.'

"I refuse to," I stated annoyed.

'You know, I think you should stop talking to yourself.'

"Shut up," I mumbled turning over in bed.

'I really need a therapist.'

Hey guys there's my chapter! I really am happy for the reviews so thank you! Also, read my sister's story. It's on my account. I've got soccer and track starting next week but I'll try to update more often. Thanks for reading!

_tomboywitch_


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Games Begin

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! My sister is getting mad that I have more reviews than her (hahahaha!) Here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6

DRACO

I got up to the sound of the bathroom shower running. I looked at the clock and groaned. It read 6:30 A.M.and we didn't even have classes today.

'What is Hermione doing up at this time?' I thought getting up and heading toward the bathroom door. Remembering the night before, I wondered how long it will take to convice her that it's okay to date. Shaking my head, I opened the door.

HERMIONE

"DRACO! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!" I screamed, wrapping my towel more tightly around myself.

Draco stood frozen with the door slightly ajar gaping at me. I felt heat come to my face as I turned for my wand, which I realized to late, I had left in my room.

Draco noticed my frantic searching and relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to get hexed. He sauntered over to the sink and began washing his face.

"Draco! You arse! Get out NOW!" I yelled stomping my foot, which hit the wet tile with a splash.

He dried his face off and turned to me with a smirk.

"Why don't you leave?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because I was here first, now leave."

"No," Draco said flatly, turning to the shower, "I have to take a shower."

"Well I'm not leaving until you get out and let me finish drying my hair," I declared tightening my grip on my towel.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, taking off his shirt. I tried not to notice his six pack but I couldn't help it.

'So thats why more than half the schools' girls are after him,' I thought, wide eyed.

It wasn't until he started taking off his boxers that I realized I was watching him.

"YOU ARSE!" I yelled, turning and storming into my room.

'I guess I'm drying my hair with my wand today,' I thought, casting the charm. I didn't like to use the charm because it made my hair smelled burned.

I put on my school robes and pullled on my skirt uncomfortably. I had always been jealous of Harry and Ron because they got to wear pants and what was I stuck with? Skirts.

'When I get out of school I'm burning these things,' I promised myself as I walked down to the Great Hall. It kind of disturbed me about how much I enjoyed watching Draco take off his clothes.

'Think of something to get rid of him, and you'll stop drooling over him!' I scolded myself.

Stopping in the door way to the Great Hall, my other half of my brain thought, "I am not drooling over Draco!"

'Sure...'

I shook my head and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Ginny, who was talking to Neville.

"Hello," I greeted sitting down.

"How'd it go last night?" Ginny whispered turning away from Neville.

"Well..." I began and stopped as Ginny grinned triumphatly.

"Told you it wouldn't work," she taunted. She looked down at her bacon with a slight smile.

"My plan did work!" I said getting defensive.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"I hate you," I whispered as Harry and Ron sat down in front of us.

"Morning," Ron yawned, piling eggs onto his plate.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ginny asked Harry, "Did Ron wet himself again?"

Everyone but Ron and I snickered. I was too busy thinking of ways to get rid of Draco.

'Okay first I'll ignore him, then I'll threaten to hex him if he kisses me or anything, and if that doesn't work, I guess I'll just have to give in.' I involuntarily shuddered at the last idea. If it was from excitment or disgust, I really don't know.

I whispered to Ginny, asking her to tell me if she ever sees Draco to warn me where is his. She glared at me but agreed anyway.

"Bye," I said, getting up.

"Hermione, you hardly ate anything," Harry observed with a worried look.

"I'm going to the library," I stated, walking away.

As I walked I focused on taking any route Draco would take that morning.

Let the games begin.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've had loads of soccer practice! R&R plz! Thanks for reading!

_-Tomboywitch_


	7. Chapter 7 At Least she Didn't Flee

Hey guys! Oh my goodness I am so sorry about not updating! I'm doing track and soccer and everything else! I know you don't want to listen to my excuses. Here's chapter 7

Chapter 7

DRACO

I walked down the marble staircase and stepped into the Great Hall. Looking over the sea of heads I ignored almost every girls' stare. They're all idiots anyway.

'Except for Hermione,' I thought with... pride? We're not even going out and I'm taking pride in her? What is the matter with me?

I groaned as I sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise.

"Shoot me now," I said as Blaise smirked at me.

"With pleasure," he teased, clapping me on the back and making the drop the bacon I had halfway to my plate. I glared at him.

"Grow up." Blaise raised his hands in defeat.

"You are the one who asked me to shoot you," he smiled turning to Pansy, who was busy trying to get my attention. Ignoring her, I looked at the Gryffindor table for Hermione. I frowned noticing she wasn't there.

"So Draco," Blaise said bringing me back from my wondering thoughts (how far my wondering thoughts went, I'll never know). "You want to go play some Quidditch after Lunch?"

"I guess I could spare an hour or two," I replied smoothly, smirking. Blaise chuckled and got up waving a good bye. I went back to the food on my plate and ignored Pansy's attempts to get my attention. Now she was flopping her eyelashes up and down. The one word I could think of was to unmanly to say out loud. 'Ewwww... gross.'

As I got up thirty minutes later, I noticed Hermione entering the Great Hall doors, heading for Potty and Weasel or the Weaselette I'm not sure, but it was Hermione. Without even noticing Pansy clinging to my arm, I started towards her.

The girl Weasley tugged on Hermione's clothes and whispered something in her ear, looking at me the whole time.

I opened my mouth to say something but Hermione turned and fled from the table, very quickly I might add.

Shaking Pansy off me, I took off after her.

'She's really fast.' I thought gasping for air as I ran a corner. I saw a bush of brown hair head around the far corner of the corridor.

"Hermione!" I gasped starting to jog. A stitch ached in my side and I stopped.

'She wasn't running from me,' I thought smiling as I tried to get my breath back. 'She was just... running to the library. Yeah.'

'Yeah, at a dead run and the long way through the upper corridors,' the sarcastic side of my brain snapped.

HERMIONE

I stopped at the sight of the Fat Lady, panting, sweaty, and redfaced.

'I didn't know he would chase me for that long,' I thought, managing the password out and crawling through the portrait hole.

I came to one of the red plush couches and fell asleep. Dreaming of what you might want to know? A)Draco B)Draco C)Draco or D)Draco in boxers. Yeah. Guess which one was my dream. Yep. D.

DRACO

After lunch, as Blaise and I walked out to the Qudditch pitch and I told him about my Susan problem. (I didn't use Hermione's name so I wouldn't be mocked by Blaise.)

"So, let me get this straight." Blaise said mounting his broom. "Theres a girl, Susan (he said this with alot of sarcasum), that you really like but she doesn't want to go out with you because she thinks everyone will think she's a slut?"

"Yes," I said kicking off on my new broom.

"Why don't you tell Hermione to get over what people think?" Blaise asked casually, nearly making me fall off my broom.

"Who said anything about Hermione?" I growled, getting defensive.

"It's obvious you like her," Blaise said knowingly. I sighed.

"Are you serious?" I moaned, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"She's been avoiding me all day," I said as we began picking up speed and rounding the first corner of the stadium.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked picking up speed. I smirked and we began to race.

"I think her sprinting in the opposite direction whenever I come into view, and hiding behind statues as I walk by counts as avoiding," I said before leaving Blaise in a woosh.

An hour before dinner we landing, laughing.

"So you really think I can get her to go out with me?" I asked eagerly. Blaise shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I nodded feeling more confident.

"Right, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," I said taking off for the Heads Common Room.

HERMIONE

I walked back into my bedroom in the Heads Common Room and flopped on the bed.

'How long will I have to keep this up?' I thought. If a troll suddenly burst into my room, even with an adrinnaline rush I would only run about two steps before falling.

I heard Draco come in through the portrait downstairs and kept as quiet as possible. He walked up my staircase and tapped on my door. I was silent, willing him to go away.

He sighed and walked back down the stairs and I didn't move until I heard the portrait door close.

I jumped down and looked at myself in the mirror. My bushy hair was more flyaway than ever. (due to all the running thanks to Draco).

I pulled it back into a ponytail and changed into a comfortable dancing outfit. The only thing that I didn't like was that the outfit was tight.

Walking down the stairs, I put my CD player down on the ground, singing softly to myself.

'I need something to lighten my mood,' I thought flipping through my CDs. I smiled and pulled out a CD, giggling.

I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)

All Girls All Over The World  
Original King Julian Pon Ya Case Man!  
I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body  
And When Ya Move Ya Body  
Uno Move It  
Nice And Sweet And SASSY Alright!

Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up

Woman! physically fit, physically fit,  
Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! physically fit, physically fit,  
Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet Fantastic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya Nice Sweet Energetic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet Fantastic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet Fantastic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
WOMAN!

I collapsed halfway through the song, laughing and wondering how big of an idiot I look like.

I froze as I heard clapping coming from the door to the portrait hole. I stood quickly and turned to see Draco.

'Flee!' one half of my brain shouted.

'No, shut up! Stay!' my other half ordered. The result of my body trying to obey both sides caused me to fall.

Before I hit the ground, strong arms caught me and pulled me back up. I came face to face with those gray eyes that had haunted my head that whole day.

Before I knew it, his soft lips touched mine and I slipped my hands over his shoulder. His hands pressed on my waist and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

DRACO

I felt Hermione tense as we began to snog. When I felt her relax I shined with pride.

'She's not running away,' I thought happily pulling away from breath. She looked up at me with a worried face then stepped away with a confused face.

She picked up the music player and walked up to her room. I blinked as I watched her go.

'At least she didn't flee,' I thought with a sad hint of humor.

HERMIONE

'So much for avoiding him,' I thought laying down on my floor. 'Plan A has offically failed and I'm falling for Draco more than ever.'

Oh my! I finished! Yeah! Everyone give me a pat on the back and congradulate me! Woo Hoo! Alright, you know the drill. R&R! cya guys later. I'll update as soon as possible!

Tomboywitch


	8. Chapter 8 Say Something

Chapter 8

HERMIONE

Through the next two months, I attempted to avoid Draco in the hallways and at meals. It worked well until I got back to the Heads Dorm and Draco would catch me there and give me another amazing kiss. 'No, a bad kiss, a very bad kiss that felt good.'

I sighed at breakfast, letting my head drop to the table. Harry and Ginny looked at me with worry while Ron just continued eating.

"You ok?" Harry asked with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I answered smelling the bacon that I'm sure was sticking to my nose as I lay on the table.

"Well, Ginny and I have Quidditch practice after dinner tonight," said Harry grabbing my shoulders and sitting me back up. "Why don't you come watch?"

"Is this going to be one of the practices where you drag me onto a broom and force me to fly?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hermione, stop, you doing that eyebrow thing reminds me of Malfoy," Ginny giggled as she watched me blush. Harry looked at us both suspiciously.

"What was that about Malfoy?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Ginny and I chimed at the same time. We returned to eating, trying to keep straight faces as we watched Harry turn red.

"What about Malfoy?" he repeated in an annoyed whisper.

"Oh, Hermione's dating him," Ginny said nonchalantly waving her fork in the air as if it was no big deal. There was a gagging noise from across the table as Ron choked on histoast in surprise.

"So you were listening?" I smiled as Harry hit Ron on the back.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ron spluttered between coughs. "I'm gonna kick his bloody-"

"Ron!" I interrupted as Professor McGonagall walked by, "Ron, Ginny was joking!" Ron glared at Ginny who had collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Well, I'm going to the librarybefore charms starts," I said, taking a last swig of pumpkin juice before leaving. I had a feeling I didn't want to finish this conversation.

DRACO

Seeing Hermione stand up, I jumped up, spilling pumpkin juice onto Blaise's lap.

"Draco, I swear," he said, getting up with me. "If this is going to become a morning ritual then I'm going to have to find a new place to sit."

"Yeah, ok," I muttered, not really paying attention. "Where do you think she's going?"

"Your head must not be clear mate," Blaise said with amusment. I glared at him until he sighed.

"The library you idiot," he said shaking his head.

"Right," I said walking quickly out of the Great Hall, not wanting to risk a run in with Pansy. Blaise followed, panting to keep up.

"Drackie!" I cringed.

"Great, it's the wicked witch of the dungeons," Blaise said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away," I said increasing my stride.

"DRAKIE!" Pansy was now running down the hallway in attempt to catch up with us. I looked at Blaise with a 'please help' expression and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You owe me!" He called as I took off down the corridor toward the library. I slowed to a walk when I entered the library. Oh course, the underfed vulture who was the librarian glared at my heavy breathing. Ignoring her, I checked my watch and started walking in and out of the book shelves. I hadten minutes to look for Hermione and then five minutes to walk to class. I put my school bag down on one of the round tables and stood up on a chair. I could see over some of the shelves from this high up and I at once spotted brown hair bobbing in and out of the shelves.

I jumped down from the table and ran as quietly as possible in the direction I saw Hermione walking. I heard footsteps and I stopped. Then a soft voice I recongized as Hermione's came to me. I could feel her presence through the bookshelf right in front of me.

HERMIONE

Love in the library  
Quiet and cool  
Love in the library  
There are no rules  
Surrounded by stories  
Surreal and sublime  
I fell in love in the library  
Once upon a time

I smiled and I sang quietly, hoping Madam Pince wouldn'tswoop in all of her vultureness to shut me up. Looking at the books in front of me, I finally spotted the book I was looking for:The History of Magic and Music.

"There you are," I whispered, pulling the book off the shelf. It was a large book and took up alot of space on the shelf so when I took the book off the shelf, I was kind of expecting a blank space. But no. What do I get? A surprised Draco.

We stared in shock at each other for a moment until he said, "H-Hi." I stared.

"Hi? Is that all you can say?" I demanded. "You follow me to the library to say 'hi'?"

Draco walked around the book shelf with his hands in his pockets. To my surprise, he was blushing.

"No," he said slowly. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend..." I blushed red and mumbled while looking down at the cover of my book.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Draco said tilting his head. Why does he have to be so bloody hot!

"I-I can't," I stuttered. Draco looked put out.

"Why not?" When I didn't respond he tilted my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Hermione, if you are saying no, just because you're scared, you need to get over it." Draco said this all while looking in my eyes. What he doesn't know is that I'm about to faint. "You like me. You wouldn't kiss me back if you didn't but..." he hand taken his hand away from my chin and was now running it through his hair. "I...," he took a deep breath, "Hermione, I love you." I simply stared.

'He loves me? I thought he was just kissing me to kiss someone... What would Harry and Ron think? Ron would curse Draco into oblivion, but Harry would understand. He loves me! How is this possible? Have I really been that blind to Draco's intentions?'

'Yes, you have been, now tell him you love him!'

'No! I will not!'

'It will make you happy.'

'How on Earth do you know that for sure?'

'He loves you idiot! Say you love him back!'

'But...'

'Say SOMETHING, the poor, hot boy is walking away.'

I snapped from my thoughts and sure enough, Draco was turning to walk away, looking frustrated. I bit my lip and looked around. Taking a deep breath, I dropped the book in my hands and while calling after Draco.

As he turnedback around, I threw my arms around hishead and kissed him.

Whenwe pulled apart, I whispered, "I love you too." He smiled widely and kissed me again.We jumped apart when we heard Madam Pince's quick footsteps nearby.

"We should probably get to class,"Draco said, grabbing my hand and leading me toCharms with him. Everyone was already in class and Dracogave me a quickpeck on the cheek before leaving forHerbology. I sighed before walking into class and sittingnext to Ron.

"There youare," he said, "thought you were going to be late."

I looked at Ron and asked, "Ron, have you ever been in love?" Ron looked taken aback and extremely uncomfortable with the question.

"Uh... I..."

"Oh, nevermind!" I said, turning to Professor Flitwick who was writing on the bored.

"Right..." Ron said shaking his head and starting to doodle on his paper, pretending to take notes.

'I love him! I can't believe I told him!'

'I told you to tell him!'

'But I acted on a whim!'

'I am a whim!'

'No, you're not! Your a voice in my head!'

"True, but a voice that you certainly like to talk to about whims.'

'What are you... oh nevermind! Stupid voice.'

'Why don't you just daydream about Draco then!'

'Fine! I will then!'

'Fine!'

Me, Hermione Granger, tomboy of the 7th year students, dancer and singer, I, myself, am in love with Draco Malfoy. It felt so good to finally say. Love!

I am so sorry! I have no excuse this time, just my own lazyness. I hope you forgive me and enjoy the story! Keep fighting with that voice in your head!

Tomboywitch


End file.
